


Training Sessions

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Fair Game One Shots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Qrow and Clover train together, ending in an embarrassing moment.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706
Kudos: 30





	Training Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Clover's POV

I watched Qrow practice with his niece, Ruby. They both had their weapons out, and were fighting a mock battle against each other. Damn, they were good. Especially Qrow, which made sense since he has been one of Ozpin's most trusted huntsmen for a long time. 

I hadn't dated anyone in a long time. I had put work before any serious relationships, since I had such a demanding job. But that meant I didn't have any meaningful relationships and was lonely. Sure, I had the Ace Operatives, but about half of them preferred that we didn't treat each other like friends and only interacted on a professional level.

But there was something about Qrow that I was drawn to. Maybe it was the whole "opposites attract thing," but I found him attractive. I didn't know if he would ever be attracted to me, but I flirted with him when I could. I only made tiny comments, so that he didn't feel uncomfortable if he didn't like me back. But I desperately wanted a sign on whether he liked me back or not. 

Qrow and young Ruby finished their training. It was incredibility interesting to watch since they had the same weapon and similar fighting styles. 

Ruby ran off to hang out with her friends, and Qrow just sat down on the bench nearest to where he was standing. I decided that I would go over and sit with him. I got up from where I was sitting and started the short journey down the stairs to Qrow. He heard my footsteps and turned his head. When he saw me, he scooted over on the bench to make room. I sat down next to him and noticed that he reached for something in his shirt pocket idly, but then realized what he was doing and brought his hand back down to his side. I guessed that it had something to do with his drinking problem. The thought of him recovering from such a bad habit made me smile. 

"Man, I'm tired." Qrow said, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He glistened from the sweat and I couldn't help but stare for a minute. When he set the towel down, I looked away, embarrassed from the staring. When I looked back up, I realized that he hadn't even noticed I was staring. I really was making a fool of myself, which was strange because I am usually calm and collected. 

"Hey, why don't the two of us train together?" Qrow asked suddenly. "We know that we work well together, but wouldn't it be cool to pit our semblances against each other?" 

I had to admit, training with Qrow would be far more entertaining and fun than training with Marrow again. So I said yes. I gave Qrow a few minutes to collect himself after his mock battle with his niece. Then the two of us stepped into the arena. 

Qrow held his weapon, Harbinger, and I held Kingfisher. The two of us stood, ready. The set buzzer went off, signaling the start of the battle. The two of us went back and forth, striking the other, but still making sure not to harm their opponent. We went on like this for most of the ten minute battle slot. Then when there were only two minutes left on the clock, Qrow jumped forward and I leg swept him to the ground. 

As he fell, he managed to leg sweep me and I began to fall as well. I dropped Kingfisher and Qrow dropped Harbinger. Qrow landed on his back, facing me. I put out my hands to stop myself from falling on my stomach, and I ended up on top of Qrow. 

Neither one of us moved. Qrow just lay there as I sat on top of him, straddling him. My face turned slightly pick and Qrow looked ready to laugh. I looked into Qrow's eyes, and was enchanted. The two of us stared at each other, unsure what to do. Then, in a single moment where my brain stopped working, I leaned down and kissed Qrow. It wasn't a long or passionate kiss, just a small peck on his lips. I pulled myself back up, my face twisted in surprise. I never actually thought I would do that. What if I made Qrow uncomfortable and ruined our relationship? 

But Qrow didn't seem flustered or upset. Instead he reached his arms around my neck, and pulled me down towards him. This time, he kissed me, and his was full of passion. After my moment of shock, I kissed him back, the two of us on the ground. There we stayed, even when the buzzer went off, signalling that our training battle was over. 

Not a minute after the buzzer went off, someone cleared their throat. I pulled myself off of Qrow, both of our faces as red as tomatoes. There stood the Ace Operatives, every single one of them watching the two of us. Marrow was trying his best not to laugh, and Harriet raised her eyebrows.

Elm walked forward. "Did you forget that the team is supposed to work on a few battle strategies today, Captain?" She said, a smile creeping across her face. I tried to answer, but no words came out of my mouth. I was so embarrassed.

Qrow stood up and laughed under his breath. He calmly picked up Harbinger from the ground. Without saying a word, he walked over to the bench and grabbed his towel. "Sounds like you have some work to do. I'll leave you guys now." He said, walking towards the door. Right before he left the room, he turned and smiled at me. I winked back and then turned to my team.

"You two were super cute." Marrow commented. Vine glared at Marrow, which made him shut up. I grabbed Kingfisher from where it lay on the ground. I ignored Marrow, who was obviously not going to stop teasing me. Then I started our training session. Though I was completely serious on the outside, inside I couldn't stop thinking about Qrow and how happy I was that he had kissed me.


End file.
